


Late into the Midnight Hour

by Shinoda_Obsession



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Chester's a whore for Mike, M/M, Sleepless nights, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinoda_Obsession/pseuds/Shinoda_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Chester and Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late into the Midnight Hour

It was late. Chester was horny from the rain. He had been trying relentlessly to fall asleep but it wasn’t going to happen with his prick between his legs pulsing for attention.

He quietly exited the room and found Mike’s room, listening outside his door for signs of life. It was quiet, but the door was propped open. He entered the dark room and closed the door behind him.

He could faintly see the outline of the bed with its white blanket and sheets from the slit of light through the curtains. Mike was fast asleep laying on his back with the blanket at his waist, shirtless. I wonder if the rest of him is naked, he wondered.

Chester quietly crept to the bed, undressed and crawled in next to his friend. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. It only happened when they really needed it, they told themselves. Chester wasn’t sure that twice a week was what he’d call “need.”

He gently placed his hand on Mike’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with his shallow breathing. He was warm like sunlight. He slightly grazed his right nipple, knowing Mike didn’t really like them being touched. He then began to slide his hand down his stomach, waiting to feel the waistband of his boxers. They weren’t on. Chester’s heart raced, excited. He moved his hand to Mike’s hip as Mike began to stir. He was about to grab for his phallus when suddenly Mike rolled on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

“What are you doing? You should be sleeping.” Mike said.

“I couldn’t. I’m horny!” replied the older man.

“I can feel that.” Mike said as he teasingly pushed his groin against Chester’s erection. “Why do you only come to my room when you’re horny? Why is it my responsibility take care of your hard on?”

“Because you’re usually the one that causes it. You know I can’t resist you Mike.”

“Yeah I know. What you don’t know is that I can resist you.”

“Prove it on another night. Tonight I really need it.”

“You’re going to have to get it up then. I was really tired.”

“Gladly!” Chester was all too happy to oblige. He loved being the reason Mike moaned and moved in certain ways.

As he rolled back over onto his back, Mike lazily put his hands behind his head. Chester climbed on top and passionately kissed Mike’s lips. He was so delicious. I can’t fucking get enough of him, Chester thought. As they kissed he placed his hand on his chest, moving them down together slowly. Chester let his kisses follow, stopping just at his hips. He licked the indentation where his torso ended and his hip bone began, starting near his balls and up to his stomach making Mike elicit a slight moan. He mirrored his actions on the other hip. 

Eyes on the prize, Chester flattened his tongue and ran it along the still limp organ. He stole a glace at his lover and saw him biting his lip. He had always prided himself with his fellatio skills. Being a man pleasuring a man had its advantages.

Without using his hands, he took the increasing member in his mouth. He teased it with his tongue, feeling it growing in the small space between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He sucked gently. Once it was more than halfway erect he moved up and down, bathing it with his saliva. He pushed it against his cheek. He could hear Mike breathing heavily, moving his hands from the pillow down near his sides. 

Chester released his cock and began licking and sucking his balls as he jerked him with his hand. He began touching himself too. Mike raised his knees giving Chester more room to kneel. Chester flattened his tongue once more, tracing up his balls, applying firm pressure as he dragged it along the sensitive pulsing nerve of his cock, sucking the tip. He straddled his hips, grinding their erections together. Mike grabbed Chester's hips, taking control of the rhythm, then quickly pushing the slender man to the other side of the bed. “On all fours.” Was all he managed to say between breaths.

Chester followed his instructions as Mike lubed himself up. He positioned himself between Chester’s legs, playing with his balls with his still wet hand. Chester moaned, relieved he was finally touching him. He traced the space between his balls and his opening, then circled the hole. This only made him moan louder.

Mike grabbed his own cock, leading it to its goal. He pushed it in slowly, enjoying every inch as both men’s pleasure echoed in the room. He began a rhythm, Chester encouraging him to go deeper. 

Mike grabbed his hips and pulled him closer as he pushed himself inside. Thrust after thrust Mike pulsed inside him, hitting his prostate each time. Chester was getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck! I’m so close!” Chester cried out. Mike sped up as fast as he could go, creating a loud slapping sound throughout the room as their skin smashed together. Chester cried out as his cock shot thick cum over the bedsheets. He could feel his insides become hot with Mike’s load as he squeezed tight with his muscle. As he pulled out, he could feel the cum beginning to drip out of his hole. Mike placed his hand on Chester’s ass and rubbed Chester’s gouch with cum, making him quake from the extreme sensitivity. 

“Go back to your room and get to sleep you whore!” Mike said as he slapped Chester’s ass like a used prostitute.


End file.
